Have A Great Life
by MaxRideRox
Summary: Jake always said he would never leave her...


_Jacob Black. Shape shifter. Alpha wolf in his pack. Kind, warm, loving. My best friend. My boyfriend. My soul mate. He imprinted on me just after I was born. I had grown up with him and he had promised me that he would phase forever so he could be with me. He said he loved me. The first time I told him I loved him. Truly loved him, he told me something I will never forget._

_**"I'll never leave you. I promise." I sighed and looked away. "What?" He asked, brushing my bronze curls away from my face. "Ness, whats wrong?"**_

_**"How do I know?"**_

_**"Because. I'll tell you this, you'll know when I'm gonna leave because I'll tell you something I never say. I'll tell you to have a great life."**_

* * *

"Love you." Jake whispered, playing with my hair as I leaned against his boiling hot chest. I grinned.

"Love you too." I muttered, sitting up and kissing him. He grinned against my lips and pulled away. I leaned against his chest again. The heat was seeping through his white wife beater and I grinned as it warmed me. Thunder boomed outside and I snuggled closer to him. His hand was still running through my hair.

Craig Daniels walked in. He was a new member of the pack and a complete cocky bastard. He snorted as he walked past us and shook his head. "Can't believe she's still with him." He muttered quietly, walking past us.

"What?" I sighed. Craig knew Jake would hear that and it would ultimately lead to a fight. He was just sore about the fact that almost everyone else in the pack had imprinted, and the ones that hadn't weren't too bothered because they had girlfriends. But he was all alone. I would have felt sorry for him but all he did was stir things and cause fights between friends. Hell, he had started a fight between Kim and Jared the week before by making Kim upset about something Jared had dome ages ago. Kim was pregnant and he played with that.

"Nothing." Craig turned around and shrugged, a smirk on his face. Jake made to get up but I groaned and buried my head in his chest. I felt him exhale slowly, calming down as he settled into the couch again. I heard Craig laugh and mutter 'Pussy', then I knew it would go wrong.

"What did you say?" Jake asked, standing up and making me fall onto Embry. I smiled softly and got up, apologising to him quietly. Jake and Craig were in a full-on argument and Craig was enjoying every minute of it. I stood in the middle of the room, eyes closed and breathed slowly, trying to figure out how to stop them before something was said that would make everything go wrong.

"You're quite literally pathetic at everything you do." Jake said in a calm voice, but I could still feel the anger showing through the cracks.

"Oh, but that wasn't what Nessie was saying just last night. Was it, Ness?"

My eyes flew open and I recoiled in horror. Me. And him? I shuddered at the very thought of it. Jake was staring, eyes wide, at me. Expression mirroring mine. But I knew he would believe me. I knew he would. He had to.

But something told me he didn't. That while Craig had did his fair share of stirring, he had never stooped as low as lying. But he was this time. I had never went near the tall, lanky boy.

"That didn't happen. He's lying!" I insisted, over and over. Jake was shaking his head slowly, even as my voice got quieter and quieter and I trailed off, still mouthed the words.

"I didn't." I whispered, locking eyes with Jake.

His huge warm brown eyes were wide and shocked, brimming with tears. H was shaking his head so slowly, it was almost as if he wasn't moving. "I..." He swallowed. "I don't believe you." He whispered.

I fell to my knees in the middle of the room. Every single member of the pack was there, staring at me.

"Jake. I wouldn't. I couldn't." I repeated, staring at the floor.

"I have to go." He muttered. I stood up. He and grabbed his jacket and was heading for the door.

"Dont worry, Jake." Craig smirked, walking towards me and slinging his arm around my shoulders. "I'll take good care of her." He smirked and leered at me. I shuddered and moved away.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Jake turned around and hissed, his face contorting in anger. My eyes widened and I reached towards him.

"Jake." I whispered. He looked at me and the anger drained away, replaced with sadness.

"I do love you, Ness." He smiled but there was no warmth in it. Nothing. Just a smile. But I clung to it. I clung to that small smile because I knew he was leaving. "I'm sorry. Have..."He looked up at the ceiling and back at me and his eyes didn't look conflicted anymore. He had decided something. "Have a great life." He shook his head and walked out. My hand fell to my side and I sobbed. I sobbed because I knew he wasn't coming back.

_You'll know when I'm gonna leave because I'll tell you something I never say. I'll tell you to have a great life._

"No. No!"

Craig smiled and threw his arm around my shoulders again. I shoved him away and ran outside.

It was raining. Heavily.

"Jake!" I shouted, praying he would answer.

Nothing.

I sobbed, turning around and squinting through the rain to look for him. He was nowhere in sight.

"Jake!" I shouted again, half heartedly.

"Jake." I whispered, falling to the ground.

He wasn't coming back. I wouldn't see his face again. I wouldn't see his shaggy black hair or his warm brown eyes. I wouldn't see him. Ever again. Because he left.

He lied to me.

* * *

_Have a great life._

The words ran circled in my brain. They taunted me. Day in. Day out. I hated it. I hated him sometimes too. Then I remembered that I loved him and I couldn't hate him no matter how much I tried. I traced them on the window, and sat down.

When I had come home. Dad had been pissed. He had wanted to find Jake and kill him. But I stopped him every time. Because as much as he had hurt me and was huring me, I loved him and I always would.

I sat against the tub, watching as the steam from the shower made the words appear slowly. I sat there for almost an hour before I reached behind me and turned everything off. The words dissapeared. Then it hit me.

I had stopped it. I had made the words disapear. The words that haunted me all the time. I hadn't seen my friends in weeks. I had cut myself off from everyone. They were hurting because of me, but I had to make it stop.

I stood and looked in the cabinet above the sink. I found what I was looking for and sat at the bathtub again. I stopped myself. This would hurt more people than it would help. The only person it would help would be me. Mom. Aunt Alice. Aunt Rosalie. Uncle Jasper. Uncle Emmett. Grandma. Grandad. Dad. They flashed through my mind and I knew how hurt they would be. But they didn't understand how much I was hurting. They didn't get it. But they would be hurt. I lowered the metal and my head.

But then I stared at the clear window again and I knew I had to do it. I had to. Otherwise I'd hurt forever.

It would only hurt for a moment. That's what I kept telling myself. One moment then it's all over.

I poised the object above my wrist and lowered it until I felt the cool metal touch my skin. My eyes closed of their own accord. I hesitated.

_Have a great life. Have a great life..._

The words circled around my head. I saw the words on the window, the steam making them come to life.

The shower being turned off. The words disappearing.

I had to do it.

I _had _to.

Then, it was over. The pain disappeared.

_It was over._


End file.
